Star Wars: Altered Destinies
by ModestoJogaII
Summary: Yoda tries to find a way to make sure that Qui-Gon takes an apprentice but when he realizes that the wounds Xanatos made were too deep for Qui-Gon to overcome he makes a decision that will change the Jedi and the Galaxy forever; he makes Obi-Wan Kenobi his last and final padawan, how will this change the future of the galaxy.
1. Master and Apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything from the franchise it all belongs to George Lucas.

Summary: Yoda tries to find a way to make sure that Qui-Gon takes an apprentice but when he realizes that the wounds Xanatos made were too deep for Qui-Gon to overcome he makes a decision that will change the Jedi and the Galaxy forever; he makes Obi-Wan Kenobi his last and final padawan, how will this change the future of the Galaxy.

**Chapter One: Master and Apprentice**

On the planet of Coruscant, the very center of the Galactic Republic, stand the Jedi temple. The temple is the home of the Jedi Order; an order that has dedicated itself to the protection of not only the Republic but the Galaxy. For generations the members of this noble order have used the power of the force to preserve peace.

The Jedi council has exist until this very day; ever vigilante of the Galaxy. However, today the wise minds and fierce warriors that compose the Council have reached a very important crossroads. It is an important time for the Jedi; today the masters and experienced Knights will decide which younglings would be accepted fully into the order as padawan's. Many masters have already shown interest in training an apprentice while some haven't shown the slightest interested in finding a padawan learner.

Within the highest tower of the temple the Jedi council is already in session; Master Yoda is calmly looking at all the masters present and he is concerned with only one: Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon is an amazing Jedi but very a maverick amongst the Jedi of the order: his willingness to defy the council at every turn is a clear sign of just how much of a maverick the man is. Despite his strange behavior Qui-Gon is an excellent Jedi; however, the force has bestowed him a harsh past. Qui-Gon had successfully trained one padawan that was knighted but the boy sadly died on his second mission and then there was Xanatos his second apprentice that fell to the dark side and is still on the loose.

Many felt great sorrow for losing two bright student but Qui-Gon is devastated: he has sworn to never take on another apprentice.

So far all is going well; almost all of this year's younglings will be accepted into the order except for one, Obi-wan Kenobi. The boy is strong in the force and he has learned at an astonishing rate no one can deny that is power; however his anger and coldness weaken him, such emotions make many masters weary of the boy.

"There's only one initiate remaining" said Master Windu drawing the council's attention, "Obi-wan Kenobi".

"It is sad to say but none of us here think it's a good idea to take the boy into the order" said Jedi master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I'm inclined to agree" said Master Windu.

"Uhm, what have you to say master Jinn?" asked Yoda studying the Jedi.

"I fear that because of my recent encounters with the fallen Jedi Xanatos I'm in no condition to take a new apprentice" said Qui-Gon calmly.

"Then I fear the boy must be let go" said master Plo Koon.

"Wrong" said Yoda calmly, "My apprentice will be young Kenobi".

That last statement left the rest of the council truly surprised; Master Yoda has had many apprentices, but it has been many, many years since he took on apprentice and to take on one such Kenobi is surprising.

"Are you sure about this Master, the boy … is unruly" said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Sense a great potential in him".

Yoda's last statement had a sense of finality to it; it would seem that his decision was made and no one would make him sway from it. The rest of the session proceeded calmly as the rest of the council continued to discuss other issues that pertained to the future apprentices. As soon as the council meeting had ended; Yoda left, many still surprised by his choice.

_-Break_

Obi-Wan Kenobi is currently watching as the masters come and select his fellow initiates to be their padawan learners. As he watches his mood and temper steadily decline; it hurts to see the others be chosen, it makes him feel sadness and anger. Minutes passed and soon the room is cleared leaving only Obi-Wan; his friends have all gone, they've been chosen and he's been left behind.

'_I guess I don't belong here'_thought Obi-wan as he left the meditation room. The young boy walked back to his quarters; ready to prepare for his expulsion out of the temple, expulsion from the only home he has ever known.

"Uhm, why think such sad things padawan?"

As Obi-Wan entered his room he was greeted by master Yoda.

"Ah, Master Yoda what are you doing here?" asked Obi-wan.

"Looking for you padawan".

"Really someone wants me as there padawan?"

The excitement in Obi-Wan's voice could be felt all throughout the force. Being accepted is an amazing feeling; after all it is a basic need that all beings need in order to survive.

"Yes you are my padawan, now come padawan much to do".

As Yoda began to leave Obi-Wan's room he motioned for Obi-wan to follow. Yoda was on his way towards the gardens of the temple and he couldn't help but be amused at the joy that Obi-wan is felling right now.

"Master Yoda, who is my master? Is he Qui-Gon? Is it someone I don't know?"

To say the least Obi-Wan's questions are very amusing, the young boy has yet to realize that Yoda is his master. The two enter the gardens; a beautiful room adorned by planets from across the galaxy and magnificent fountains.

"So foolish padawan, I be your master" said Yoda with a chuckle.

Obi-wan stopped in his tracks; his body went rigid and he stared and Yoda, he wasn't expecting this. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order has chosen him to be padawan. Either the force really like him or this was a magnificent dream.

"This is where you will learn from me" said Master Yoda as he sat down in front of Obi-wan.

"What will you teach me?"

"Uhm, what every Jedi must know: the Force".

**-End Chapter One**

**Please review**

Hello everyone. It's been a awhile as you can see I'm picking up my story and under a new name due to technical reasons under an new account. I hope everyone reads and reviews and enjoys the story.


	2. The caves of Ilum

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter Two: The caves of Ilum

Master Yoda is once again in the temple gardens as usual he is not alone; his latest padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi is at his side. Yoda has been training Obi-Wan in the ways of the force for little over a year; his progress has astounded most of the order. Over the course of their training Obi-Wan has matured, no longer is he a boy at a constant struggle with his emotions but a young man well on his way to being a great Jedi knight.

Obi-Wan's teachings under his master are difficult but they each have a meaning that help him become better. Obi-Wan like many Jedi has taken to believing in the force in his own way; he believes in the living force, Obi-Wan like many of the order now believes that the force links all things in the universe together, the force effects everything no matter how large or small it is.

The master and padawan are currently ready to leave the temple; both have already gathered any supplies needed for their journey; their destination is the planet of Ilum. Obi-wan has been there before but his last trip was of a personal matter; however, this journey is one of a more dire nature. Hour's ago master Yoda received an emergency distress call; the Jedi temple on Ilum is in danger, and master must deal with the situation.

"Come, hurry we must".

"What do you think we'll find master?" asked Obi-wan as he clipped his lightsaber onto his belt and faced his master.

"Uhm, troubled are your thoughts"

The two are now at the temples hanger; their ship ready and prepared to leave. The ship is a simple republican cruiser: one of the many that the Republic Graciously provides the order.

"I remember the last time I went to Ilum". Through the force Yoda could feel Obi-Wan's frustration.

"Remember I do, no crystal would work for you; journeyed to Tatooine to find a pearl".

Obi-wan thought back to the last time he went to Ilum with his master; they were there to construct his lightsaber but unfortunately none of the crystals in the caves of Ilum would work for Obi-Wan whenever he tried one. Obi-Wan tried using over thirty crystals and only two worked but they were not strong enough to stabilize the blade of his lightsaber; he and master Yoda had to travel to Tatooine in hopes of finding a Krayt Dragon Pearl, the only crystal that master Yoda believed would work for Obi-wan.

After their trip to Ilum they traveled to Tatooine and as Obi-wan remembers it was a very long and harsh trip into the desert of Tatooine. They had run into some of the locals, the Tuskens, but thankfully they easily outsmarted the nomadic sand people and were once again searching for the pearl. Much to Obi-Wan's good fortune they found two pearls. After hours of purifying and shaping one of the pearls Obi-wan was finally able to begin constructing his lightsaber which took four hours to complete.

"Come, come hurry we must".

With that said the two boarded their ship and prepared to face whatever obstacle awaited them of Ilum.

_-Break_

The trip to Ilum was calm and tranquil; by the time the ship exited hyperspace Yoda and Obi-Wan had come out of their meditation. Obi-wan was the first to come out of his meditation and head towards the front of the ship; he looks at the frozen world of Ilum, waiting for his master.

The pilot's seat is empty and the ship is still on auto pilot, the navigation computers are online and all of the ships systems are still running properly. Obi-Wan sits in the pilot seat and access the communicator; contacting the temple is the first thing that needs to be done.

"This is padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, can anyone read me?"

"Yes" answered a calm voice.

"Who may I ask is speaking?"

"I am Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli. We will be ready and waiting for master Yoda and yourself". Luminara cut off communications; apparently not the most talkative person in the galaxy.

Obi-wan and Yoda's ship landed on Ilum mere feet away from the Jedi temple that housed the crystals that all Jedi used to make there lightsabers. They exited their ship both wearing heavy cloaks to protect themselves from the harsh and cold winds of Ilum.

"It's just as I remember cold and windy" said Obi-wan as he looked around.

"True padawan but much power is on Ilum, very important it is to all Jedi". Yoda began walking towards the temple were their fellow Jedi await to greet them.

Obi-wan recognizes some of the Jedi that are waiting for them; one is Quinlan Vos, a good friend that Obi-wan met when he was very young and the other was A'Sharad Hett: personally Obi-Wan has nothing against A'Sharad but the other boy is not one to trust others easily. Knight Luminara was standing next to Qui-Gon Jinn and the other Jedi is someone Obi-Wan didn't recognize: he is most likely Quinlan or A'Sharad's master.

"Master Yoda" said Qui-Gon as he stepped forward to stand before Yoda.

"Uhm, were are masters Mundi and Kuro?" asked Yoda calmly.

"There inside waiting for you master Yoda" said Qui-Gon as he began to lead the way.

The small group entered the temple; in comparison to the temple on Coruscant the temple of Ilum is very empty. There is barely any life on the planet with the exception of the temple inhabitants; which roughly consist of thirty or so Jedi.

"It is good to see you again Master Yoda" said a calm voice.

Obi-wan was quick in recognizing Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who is accompanied by a white haired woman that he didn't recognize. Obi-wan remembers Ki-Adi-Mundi well: he is a strict man and in Obi-Wan's eyes that was the most bothersome quality about the man, but the woman is a mystery.

"Master Mundi, Master Kuro good to see" greeted Master Yoda kindly.

"That's wonderful but who's the boy?" asked the woman while looking at Obi-wan.

"This is Obi-wan Kenobi; he is the latest of master Yoda's padawan's" answered yet another new comer.

Obi-wan smiled at the speaker it is Rahm Kota; out of all the masters of the order Rahm Kota is one of the few that is more willing to show a greater level of emotion, in his blunt aggression, it is that simple fact that makes him a very unique Jedi; many masters think that Kota's aggression is a bad thing but Obi-Wan believes it is an integral part of who he is. Kota's aggression also makes him one of the best lightsaber instructors the temple has; he's even taught Obi-Wan a thing or two.

"Hello Master Kota" greeted Obi-Wan.

"Good to see you again boy" greeted Kota, his demeanor gruff and blunt as usual.

"Come much to discuss we have" said Yoda as he began to walk deeper into the Jedi temple of Ilum.

As the group made its way deeper into the temple Obi-Wan took the time to talk to Quinlan while A'Sharad listened in and commented every now and then. Yoda was talking to the woman that they had meet earlier, she unlike most Jedi Obi-Wan has meet is not calm in the force; she was very angry, her presence was very intimidating.

As the group reached its final destination; Obi-Wan gazed at two very large doors, the entrance to the crystal caves. For generations these caves have helped many Jedi find the perfect crystals for their lightsabers; the symbol of the Jedi order.

"The taint of the darkside is near" said Yoda as he leaned on his walking stick.

"That's why we called master Yoda" said Qui-Gon sadly, "Xanatos is trapped in the crystal caves and he has a hostage".

"The path of the Darkside, the way of a coward" said Yoda calmly, "Tell, who is this Hostage?"

Yoda turned to the woman and her anger only seemed to intensify, "It is my fallen padawan, Aurra Sing. When I trained her I pushed her too far and later she was kidnapped; I found her but my padawan didn't want to be found".

"Uhm, how came this situation to pass?" asked Yoda as he turned and looked at Qui-Gon.

"I have been seeking Xanatos, I followed him to Ilum but he blocked his presence from myself and the others and made his way into the temple; he attacked master Mundi and myself while we were in meditation. I thought he was alone but he brought Aurra with him to aid him in his attack. We

managed to surround both of them but Xanatos attacked Aurra and turned her from an accomplice to

hostage" answered Qui-Gon.

"As to keep him from killing the girl out of desperation we backed away and he headed towards the crystal caverns. We sealed off all exits and trapped him there but the boy is resourceful, he will find a way out" said master Mundi.

"Why have you not followed?" questioned Yoda.

"We tried once but the boy is strong in the darkside; he has some how learned to become invisible to us, he nearly cut off master Jinn's head wile we were searching for him" said Luminara.

"Padawan come, alone we will go none will go" said Yoda as he walked towards the two large doors.

"Are you mad, you're taking a padawan to face off against that darksider" said the woman outraged.

"The force it guides me to this decision, we must hurry now, come Obi-Wan". Yoda opened the two gates with the force and walked into the dark cave.

_-Break_

Obi-Wan and Yoda walk cautiously: the doors have closed and the presence of the darkside is now everywhere. Obi-Wan holds his lightsaber in his hand already activated; it glows an intense green and illuminates the dark cave.

"Master the darkside presence has covered the cave tainted the crystals". The clusters of crystals all around instead of being vibrant blues and green's as they were once are now black and cold. It appears as if all energy was drained from them.

"The way of the darkside, to control and destroy" said Yoda.

A powerful surge in the force washed over the two and in the blink of an eye Yoda had his green lightsaber ignited; it was now clashing with a deep red one that seems to be levitating in mid air, the blade soon moved back and Obi-Wan stands next to his master, ready to defend himself from another attack.

"Ah, Master Yoda; the others must have summoned you. It's just like a group of weaklings to gather another weakling to try to save them" said an angry and disembodied voice.

"Show yourself, I can see past your trickery" said Obi-wan.

Another surge in the darkside and then something began to glow in front of the two; a body came into view as a bright red aura disappeared and makes a tall hooded figure appear. The darkside consumers the man and anything near him; in the force he is only anger and hatred.

"Xanatos, the darkside is strong" said Yoda as he stepped forward.

"When I left you I was the apprentice but now I am the master" said Xanatos brandishing his red lightsaber.

"Hate, anger, grief; that all you master" replied Yoda as he looked at Xanatos.

The young man is surrounded by the darkside of the force; he thinks he controls his anger but in reality it is controlling him. It is bending his mind and twisting his judgment.

"Were is Aurra Sing; we know you have her" said Obi-wan as he glared at Xanatos.

"Look for yourself".

Xanatos stepped aside to reveal a very pale skinned woman leaning on the cavern walls; her skin had spots and smears of blood, there are diamonds imbedded in her skin, and her clothes are singed in some parts. Obi-Wan is shocked at the sight but instead of being slowed down by the shock he calls upon the force and lets it calm him.

'_She needs medical care and soon'_thought Obi-Wan.

"It's pathetic really" said Xanatos coldly, "She was too easy to control; I blinded her with the promise of getting revenge on her former master An'ya Kuro. She was the last tool that I needed, to kill Qui-Gon".

In a flash Xanatos leapt at both Yoda and Obi-Wan with the force. Yoda blocked Xanatos attacks, they are sloppy and violent something a seasoned master could easily block. Obi-Wan ran towards the woman with his lightsaber in hand, he knows his master is more than enough to deal with someone like Xanatos. As he reached the woman; he uses the force and he feels her life fading, slowly but surely.

Obi-wan knells before the woman and deactivates his lightsaber; he has taken classes at the temple about healing and begins to heal the minor cuts and bruises, she is gaining consciousness but just barely.

"It's okay I'm here to help" said Obi-Wan trying to reassure her

Her eyes are glazed over and her strength is gone, "T-tt-e-ll m-mm-y master I'm sorry" said the woman quietly as she fell into unconscious once again.

Obi-Wan turns from her briefly and what he sees next was something he hadn't expected.

Master Yoda had dodged one of Xanatos strikes yet again but the Dark Jedi had done something that Obi-Wan had never seen before. Lightning sprung from Xanatos hand and struck Yoda on his shoulder; the elderly master was pushed back by the surprise attack and he fell on the floor, his lightsaber rolled out of his hand.

"MASTER" yelled Obi-Wan.

His master on the floor lifelessly and all he could here was Xanatos laughing. Obi-Wan looked at the man and all he could feel is his hate boiling inside of him.

"A pity but know you must die as well boy". Xanatos merely smiled at Obi-Wan and Aurra Sing's prone form. His eyes a deep yellow and his smile a menacing smirk.

"YOU"LL PAY" yelled Obi-Wan as he leapt at Xanatos.

With his lightsaber Obi-Wan attacked wildly the power and speed of his attacks pushing his enemy back; Xanatos is amazed at the rage that is pouring from Obi-wan. Obi-wan swings his lightsaber at Xanatos who can barely block the flurry of saber strikes. Out of desperation Xanatos force pushes Obi-Wan and raises his hands: a stream of lightning flows towards Obi-Wan.

Calling on the force Obi-Wan raised both his hands up and stopped the lightning with his bare hands. While Obi-Wan was distracted Xanatos jumped over him and slashed him across the back; if Xanatos had been more focused in stead of afraid he could have killed Obi-Wan but he was merely grazed.

Obi-Wan fell forward on one knee in pain and anger; he quickly turned around and moved forward towards Xanatos, the Dark Jedi and Obi-Wan were going to clash once again. Obi-Wan could feel the pain but he was only driven by the sight of master Yoda lying motionlessly on the floor.

"You have so much anger boy; join me, and I can teach you to be so much better than you are now". Xanatos eyes glowed yellow with fear, he was stalling for time.

"NEVER". Obi-Wan called on the force to speed up his charge.

"A shame".

Xanatos deactivated his lightsaber and sent another wave of lightning towards Obi-Wan. Obi-wan is a feet in front of Xanatos as the wave of lightning rushes towards him; Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber in order to block the lethal lightning. The two are caught in a struggle for dominance; Xanatos using the maximum power of the darkside to fuel his attack while Obi-wan uses the force to hold back the darkside warrior.

"You will fall boy". Xanatos strengthened his attack and began to push Obi-Wan back; the power of Xanatos attack is becoming too much.

Obi-Wan looks at his master and spotted his masters lightsaber. In one swift motion Obi-Wan side steeped the attack, he feel a blast of heat pass by him as he did but he ignored the scorching heat; he pulled his masters lightsaber towards him with the force. Time slowed down for Obi-Wan as he activated his master's shorter lightsaber and in one quick motion he threw it Xanatos; cutting off the darksiders left arm.

Xanatos fell to the ground clutching his now amputated limb.

While Xanatos screams in agony Obi-Wan calls upon the force and focuses it around his body, he can feel nothing but the force swirling around him; intensifying his senses and making him all life on the planet. Obi-Wan focused his power forced pushed Xanatos into a cavern wall; the fallen Jedi hit the cavern wall with a snap, his body broken and bleeding. Obi-Wan found his lightsaber and pulled it towards him; with his lightsaber and master's lightsaber in hand he calmly walked towards Xanatos.

As his world begins to dim Xanatos looks at Obi-Wan with fear in his eyes; Obi-Wan looks down at Xanatos and wordlessly lifts both lightsabers above Xanatos, ready to end the mans life.

Before he could cut down Xanatos Obi-Wan remembers his master's teachings.

'_All life sacred it is; bound by the force is all life'_

'_To take life in anger will lead to a dark path'_

'_Respect life. Good, evil they all have meaning in the force'_

His master's words are so very true; the anger Obi-Wan feels begins to fade now all he feels is the flow of the force, the tranquility and peace that it has given since he began to train under master Yoda.

"All life has meaning even yours Xanatos".

Obi-Wan levitated the Dark Jedi into another wall; making sure that he merely loses consciousness, Obi-Wan feels lightheaded, falling to the ground accepting the sweet embrace of the force.

_-Break_

'_Were am I'_thought Obi-Wan as he opened his eyes.

Blinking a few times in an attempt to focus his vision. He can tell he is in a bed but he doesn't know were he is; he is in a small room that has a verity of medical supplies around.

"Uhm, finally padawan you awake".

"Is that truly you master?" Obi-Wan's voice is rough and full of emotion.

"Yes padawan" answered Yoda with a smile. Obi-Wan reached through the bond that he and his master have; confirming that his master is alive and that this is no dream.

"What happened?"

"I can tell you that" said Qui-Gon from the door as he smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Were are Xanatos and Aurra?"

"Xanatos is in a separate room being guarded by some knights that reside here at the temple. Master Kuro and Aurra are together trying to work on their relationship; the two are very stubborn but their willing to let go off the past and try to reestablish their relationship" said Qui-Gon calmly.

"Thank you for telling but master Jinn".

Obi-Wan turns to Yoda: his emotions raging within the force. "I'm sorry master when I saw you fall against Xanatos I lost control and I almost went to the darkside".

"Fear not padawan, resisted temptation: remained in the light you have" said Yoda as he looked at Obi-wan, "when you look at the dark side, careful you must be …. For the dark side looks back".

"I understand master; I must be careful when facing the darkness because as I look upon it looks back at me trying to plan a course for me to join it".

"Uhm, rest padawan a long journey ahead".

For now the two begin to meditate; to prepare for the journey home.

End Chapter Two

Please Review.


	3. The Passage of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter Three: The Passage of Time

The Jedi temple, calm, beautiful and as always a sight to behold. The temple is already busy with activity; younglings are beginning to attend their classes, the masters in the temple are meditating or preparing to head out on a mission, and the padawan's are with their masters beginning their training. The walls that have housed the Jedi for so long have changed very little over the passage of time but its residents had each changed over the many generations.

One person that has changed a great deal is Obi-Wan Kenobi; now twenty-five standard years old, he is amongst the brightest of the order. Obi-Wan was knighted at the age of twenty: becoming one of the orders youngest knights but most seasoned Jedi. From going on missions to teaching younglings Obi-Wan is a shining example of what a Jedi should be. He has focused on his training to gain a greater understanding in the force. In his intense training Obi-Wan has grown stronger than most of his fellow Jedi; some say he is as wise as Yoda but as fearsome a warrior as Master Windu.

Many of the Order expect that in a few years time Obi-Wan will be inducted within the Jedi Council; being one of the youngest to join the council. Many masters on the council expect the Obi-Wan will eventually take his masters place as Grand Master of the order. Of course it will be quiet some time before the young knight comes to take on such responsibility.

_-Break_

The Jedi council is again in session; Master Yoda has called the council to session, hours ago the Chancellor contacted the Jedi Order requesting their assistance. One of the republics many star systems has been threatened and it seems that the Jedi order is needed to reestablish peace.

The council consists of Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Even Piell, Yarael Poof, Oppo Rancisis, Yaddle, Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia, Depa Billaba, and Qui-Gon Jinn. They are amongst the best of the order; surpassing many of their colleges, but always trying to help the order strengthen.

"Uhm, urgent mater to discuss we have" said Yoda as he looked at all the gathered masters.

"Chancellor Valorum must be very distressed if he called for our aid in such a hasty manner" said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as he looked at his fellow masters.

"Master Windu, please tell us of Naboo" said Yoda as he turned to look at the other Jedi.

"Of course Master Yoda" replied master Windu, "The planet of Naboo has long since been known for its plasma energy trade. They made dealings with the Trade Federation; traditionally Naboo held an aversion to off world trading but they agreed to have the Trade Federation buy their plasma at fixed prices. However, the Trade Federation took advantage of Naboo and sold their plasma at greatly marked up prices, selling the people of Naboo short. The people of Naboo found out the Trade Federations dealings and protested; in response the Trade Federation has responded with a military blockade of the planet".

"This could very well turn into war and cause conflict within the Republic Senate" said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"What can we do?" asked Plo Koon

"The senate asked for aid; they wish for Jedi to make peace" said Master Yoda.

"I think we should send two Jedi to help oversee peace talks; the only question is who" said Jedi Master Saesee Tiin.

"I believe we should send Knight Kenobi; he is one of the most capable knights in the order, and he has dealt with situations like this before" said Master Windu calmly.

"Uhm, old padawan can see past the cloud of the darkside: who else do we send?" questioned Master Yoda.

"Shaak Ti" said Master Tiin, "we have been evaluating her in order to join the council. Perhaps this situation can aid us in making such an important decision".

"The two of them have worked together before" said Master Windu, "they can resolve this situation quickly and without bloodshed".

"Than decided it is, the two shall go". With that said Yoda put a close to the meeting and went to find the two knights.

_-Break_

Obi-Wan is calmly meditating in the temple gardens; his deep concentration causing various flower pots to float around him as he himself levitates in a seated position. Despite his clam presence the young knight is full of turmoil; he has felt a shift in the force, he feel's as if something will change. As he places himself and everything down he hears the familiar sound of his master approach him.

"Hello master" greeted Obi-Wan as he stud up and faced his master.

"Hhun, always in tune with the force. Always searching within the force".

"Everything changes master; I simply try to stay informed and who and what has changed but I can assume you've come to talk about something other than my meditation".

"Yes, know of Naboo you do".

"Yes" said Obi-Wan hesitantly, "I felt a shift in the force".

"Go to Naboo then; careful and mindful both should be the dark side lingers" said Master Yoda as he began to leave.

"Who will accompany me?"

"Shaak Ti, hurry you should, waiting she is"

'_Wonderful'_thought Obi-Wan, _'to go on a mission with a woman that doesn't hold me in the highest regards'_

_-Break_

Obi-Wan wasted no time in getting ready for his mission; he and his partner embarked on their mission as soon as they could, Shaak Ti is less than thrilled to see him though. The two have worked together in the past but for some reason there is tension in-between them. Before they left they meet with Naboo's senator Palpatine and obtained a Republic cruiser to take them to the planet. The very instance that Obi-Wan meet the senator he could feel a hidden darkness; it was small, well hidden and powerful but for know he would focus on the present and worry about Palpatine in the future.

"You seemed troubled Obi-Wan" said Shaak Ti as she and Obi-Wan headed towards the Republic cruiser's cockpit.

"It is senator Palpatine, he has a darkness that I can feel but it is so well hidden to all those around him".

"I cannot deny that the man is hiding something but we can't judge the man if he has done nothing for us to judge him" said Shaak Ti as they entered the cockpit.

"Sir, we were about to page you" said the captain off the ship as he looked up at Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti from his seat.

"Thank you captain but what's our status?" asked Obi-wan

"Look for yourself" said the co-pilot from next over.

Shaak Ti and Obi-wan looked out off the cockpit window and see the trade federation's flag ships; armed with weapons, shields, and communication arrays, the ship is an impressive display of power. Undoubtedly the Trade Federation has used these ships to intimidate and conquer the people of Naboo: a people who have no formal military.

"What do you want us to do sir?" asked the captain

"Tell them we wish to board them immediately" answered Shaak Ti.

The captain wordlessly did as he was told; it took a few minutes to reach the Trade Federations head flagship, and on the view screen Obi-wan and Shaak Ti could see a Neimoidian man; it is Nute Gunray. Obi-wan recognizes the man from the few times he has been to the Republic debate floor.

"Ah, we were not expecting company" said Nute Gunray calmly.

"With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately" said the captain seriously.

"Yes, yes, of course …. Ahhh….. as you know our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors….. Happy too" said Gunray shakily, "Please come through the south hanger".

The captain boarded the massive flagship; as soon as Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti set foot on the ship they were greeted by a protocol droid. The droid escorted the two to a conference room inside the flagship; Obi-wan could feel the unseen danger he is in but for now he will remain calm and let things unfold. The two Jedi sit patiently observing the planet of Naboo through a large window in the room; Obi-wan stands in front of it staring down at the lush and beautiful planet, feeling the force pulse through the life of the planet.

"I sense a greater power at work here" said Obi-wan as he looks down at the planet.

As Obi-wan and Shaak Ti sit in the conference room Nute Gunray is in the main piloting bay with his battle droids. He is waiting for the protocol droid he sent to go greet the newcomers to return. The droid walked through the doors and towards Gunray; who is pacing back and forth.

"Well who are the ambassadors?" questioned Gunray as he continued paced the floor.

"I believe the ambassadors are Jedi" said the droid, "My overall senses picket up a faint trace of energy, and I saw their lightsabers are the source".

"This is not good they've come to force an agreement" said another Neimoidian.

"Don't worry, we will handle this: flood the room with poison gas and send the droids to finish the job" ordered Gunray panicked.

"And what of him?" asked the other Neimoidian.

"I will tell lord Sidious about this, I have no doubt he will approve about the course of action I've decided to take". Gunray leaves the piloting room with his droids behind him.

As the two Jedi wait an hours time has passed; Shaak Ti has remained calm and let her senses extend all around her, but Obi-wan has simply continued to stare outside the large window in the waiting room. It looks as if he is simply standing there but Shaak Ti could feel Obi-wan submerging himself within the force.

"Shaak Ti take a deep breath" ordered Obi-Wan as he rushed to the rooms doors; the only exit.

Shaak Ti as Obi-Wan said, he pointed at the vents in the room which pouring green smoke into the room; both Jedi look around the room, in one corner there is a pet bird which was alive until a few minutes ago. The room is being filled with killer nerve gas: if in hailed it kills within seconds.

Outside of the room seven battle droids are waiting with an active hologram of Nute Gunray. The droids are armed with flame throwers and blasters; weapons used to burn through dense forest and other obstacles, and weapons meant to kill.

"They should be dead by now; burn the bodies, leave no trace of them and bring me the lightsabers" said Gunray as his hologram flickered away.

The battle droids opened the doors and a cloud of green poisonous smoke billowed out of the room, the droids ready there weapons and walk inside but before they could even reach the center of the room a green blade cleared through the smoke and cut down almost all the droids except one.

"What in the blazes is going on" said Nute trough a communicator.

"Sir, the Jedi are ali…" before the droid could finish Shaak Ti destroyed the droid; her blue lightsaber cutting it in half.

"Well you were right the negotiations were short" said Shaak Ti.

"This is a risky move by the Federation; we must go to Naboo and reach the Chancellor, we cannot face all the droids in this ship and we can't afford to head off into the unknown of the ships" said Obi-Wan calmly.

"We should take the escape pods but we must be cautious". Shaak Ti began to run down the hall and Obi-Wan was not far behind; the two would separate for now but regroup on the planet surface.

_-Break_

It was easy enough to break through the blockade and land on Naboo; Obi-Wan used what little computer skills he has to cloak his escape pod and land on the planet safely. Shaak Ti landed in a swamp; were in Obi-Wan was already waiting for her. They had had little time to search the area; a mere twenty minutes after they landed ships started to land in there area.

The ships are here to most likely start the full invasion of Naboo and hunt down Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti. The ships have already begun to unleash waves of federation battle droids; armed with tanks, fusion weapons, and explosives the droids are beginning their march to the cities of Naboo. The droids are also armed with aquatic search materials and weaponry; it seemed that this invasion force is going to fight a war on two fronts, in the water and on land.

The tanks and droids are already beginning to clear a path trough the forest; they are cutting down trees and using their tanks to plow through the trees. As the droids left the swamp they did not notice a small blue light that flashed from behind a tree. Obi-Wan looked from behind said tree, careful not to draw the attention of the last droids that passed by.

"You must teach me how to do that one day" said Shaak Ti as she looked down at Obi-Wan from a high tree branch.

"You can thank Xanatos; I learned that move from when I faced him". Obi-Wan is heading into the forest being silent as to not draw the attention of anyone or anything.

The two Jedi moved swiftly and quietly despite the commotion; the forest animals in the area are in an uproar, they are all fleeing from the droids and their weapons. Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan remain silent; they can feel the force crying out as the balance of the swamp and forest life is being thrown out of balance. A group of animals is rushing past the two Jedi; stopping the two dead in their tracks.

"Help, pleasea help me" yelled a strange human like creature as it ran towards Obi-wan and Shaak Ti.

The creature ran and hid behind Obi-Wan as a large tank came into view and ran over a few trees.

"Don't worry it's what were here for". Obi-Wan grabbed one of the creature's arms and moved out of the way before the tank ran over them; Obi-wan turned and saw how the tank simply kept going and paid them no mind.

"Are you alright?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Oyie, mooie-mooie, luv yous" said the creature as it began to hug both Obi-wan and Shaak Ti with all of its strength.

Obi-Wan laughed and patted the creature on the back. "Please stop, we were more than happy to help". Obi-Wan managed to brake free from the creatures hold as did Shaak Ti who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the contact.

"Tell us who are you?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Mesa yous loyal servant" said the creature as it bowed to both Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti.

"That's not necessary" said Shaak Ti as she smiled at the creature.

"Oh boot tis! Tis demunded byda guds. Tis a life debett, tis. Messa called Jaja Binkss" said the creature happily.

"Jar Jar is it; I will never call anyone my servant but maybe I can call you a friend". Obi-Wan outstretched his hand to shake Jar Jar's; the beginning of a strange friendship.

_-Break_

Theed the capital city of Naboo is a beautiful place; the very embodiment of Naboo's culture this place stands as a symbol for the people of the planet. It is a center of trade and life but sadly it is empty: the Trade Federation and its many battle droids have taken over the city; royals are now hostages and the people of Theed are scatter, hiding all over the city.

Queen Amidala is in her palace surrounded by her government council and her four loyal hand maidens. The guards that usually protected her are in a corner of the room held at gunpoint by many droids. The Queen looked calm; waiting for her people's tormentor to enter and make his demands. As expected Nute Gunray and many droids walk into the room; with more weapons than needed, intimidation to keep the people at bay.

"Hello your majesty" said Nute sarcastically.

"You won't get away with this" said an elderly man as he stood and faced Nute Gunray.

"Sit down Sio Bibble: you, the council and the queen can do nothing to stop the trade federation" said Nute happily.

Sio Bibble sat down but Nute could still see the defiance in the elderly mans eyes.

"… How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble glared at Nute thinking that he'd caught the man off guard.

"Naboo and the Trade Federation will make a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate" said Nute enjoying the sight of Sio's eyes going wide in surprise.

"I will not co-operate" said Queen Amidala while looking calmly at Nute.

"Now, now, Queen Amidala I know you will not like what is destined to happen but when your people begin to suffer and the ones in hiding are killed I'm sure you will open your mind to negotiations" said Nute calmly as he motioned for his lead battle droid to come forward.

"Yes sir" asked the droid.

"Take them to be processed". With that said Nute turned away and looked out the window.

The battle droids did as they were told and they gathered all of the prisoners. Queen Amidala, the handmaidens, and the council are being escorted out of the palace and into its courtyard; they are on their way to a concentration camp were they will see the people of Theed being imprisoned or worse.

As the group walks towards the camp above them on a building Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti and Jar Jar are watching. In order to reach Theed safely the three had to make there way through the Gungan city; Jar Jar's home, the one he was banished from. They had an in-counter with the leader of the city but they convinced him to let them go. It wasn't easy but the three had made it out of the Gungan city and into Theed safely.

Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti wait patiently; the tanks and droids are leaving the courtyard and most of the droids are gone all who remain are the queen, her fellow nobles, guards, and the droids guarding them.

"We will drop down and take them by surprise" said Shaak Ti as she looked down bellow.

"Jar Jar, stay here" said Obi-wan as he reach for his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan carefully walks across a walkway as the queen passes and he quickly jumps down. Shaak Ti is close behind and the two quickly dispatch the droids; Shaak Ti cuts two droids in half while Obi-Wan levitates a pair of the droids in the air and crushes them to pieces. The two dispatch the remaining droids and when all is done they face the queen and her followers. Most are stunned by the sudden appearance of the two Jedi but the Queen hides her surprise well.

"Are you well your Highness?" asked Obi-Wan. Looking her over to see if she was injured at all.

"I'm fine" said the queen quietly.

"We were sent by the Chancellor" said Shaak Ti, "the senate has gotten word of your planets troubles".

"They told us you never came" said a tall man in a uniform.

"The Trade Federation tried to kill us but we made it here: please let us find a safe place and then we can discuss the situation" said Obi-Wan as he looked around.

"I'm Captain Panaka; if you want to know what's going on then let me tell you" said the man defensively as he stood next to the queen.

"Let me guess communications are jammed" said Shaak Ti feeling the captain's hesitance.

"Yes" said a young girl dressed in heavy robes.

"Do you have transports?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes in the main hanger. This way" said Captain Panaka.

The group began running down an alleyway as they began to quicken their pace they here the alarms go off. They make it to the hanger with little difficulty but sadly their only way of escaping is being guarded by battle droids.

"This will prove difficult" said Shaak Ti as she looks at the droids.

"Leave them to me" said Obi-Wan as he walked away from the group and rounded the corner.

Blaster fire could be heard inside of the hanger; by the amount of noise being made anyone could tell the droids were in a panic they could be head firing at all parts of the hanger. After a few minutes the amount of blaster fire dropped to a minimum and then it stopped completely. The hanger doors opened wide revealing Obi-Wan.

"What did you do?" asked one of the handmaidens in awe as she looked at the droids that were now broken and smashed into pieces.

"A tale for another time". Obi-Wan put his lightsaber.

"Come we must leave" said Shaak Ti as she guided everyone deeper into the hanger in search of a suitable ship.

It was deiced that the Queens cruiser would be taken; it is the only ship with the speed needed to break past the Trade Federations ships. Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, the Queen, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, and two pilots board the ship; unfortunately the others cannot come, they must stay behind and go into hiding.

End Chapter Three

Please Review.


	4. On Tatooine

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Authors Note: I would like to thank my fellow writer Lionchilde; reading your fanfic, One Path, helped me write this chapter.

Chapter Four: On Tatooine

"Were through" yelled the pilot.

Obi-Wan felt a surge of relief as the Queen's private ship distanced itself from the Trade Federations armada. For a few minutes he thought the queen's transport wouldn't have broken through the blockade but it had. Despite his joy Obi-Wan focused himself: they needed to make a plan and ready themselves for what ever comes their way.

Now out of harms way, the pilots are running a check of the ship's systems, the Queen and her handmaidens are with Captain Panaka, and Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti are waiting patiently to see what the queen's next move will be.

The pilots have finished running their systems check; the ship has sustained damage, making their way directly to Coruscant is not an option. The pilots were have shown Obi-Wan a star chart; they are no were near the core worlds, and they have little options on were to go. As Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti study the star chart they way their options.

"We either go Tatooine or send a distress signal" said Shaak Ti.

"We will go to Tatooine" said Obi-Wan, "I now were we can get help their but something is pulling me towards the planet".

"What do you mean?"

"The force, it is whispering to me Shaak Ti. It tells me to go to the planet but I don't know why".

"We are on a mission; we can't get sidetracked by anything".

Obi-Wan turned to Shaak Ti and the locked eyes with her. "We will go, we can gather supplies and the tools needed their; it is our only option. We can't send a distress signal; the federation will only track us down that way. And while were there I have no doubt that the force will guide me to whatever it needs me to find".

"Fine we will go but stay only as long as need be"

"Of course: let's go tell the queen". The two made their way to the queen's quarters hopping for the best.

As the two Jedi entered the room Obi-Wan took notice of one of the handmaidens; the girl is cleaning the astromech droid that helped them flee. The girl is a mystery, she like the others and the queen is hiding a secret; it doesn't matter however, they need to recover and make their next move.

"Yes master Jedi" said the Queen.

"We've planed our next destination" said Obi-Wan.

"To Coruscant?"

"Unfortunately that is not a possibility" said Shaak Ti, "Obi-Wan has ordered the pilots to set a course for the desert world of Tatooine. He has a contact that will aid us in the ships repair and gain us supplies".

Despite her silence Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti can feel the queen's doubt in their choice.

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness". Obi-Wan's quiet authority quelled the queen's doubt but the others are still apprehensive.

"Must I trust you?"

Obi-Wan felt her gaze move away and towards the faces of her handmaidens; through the force Obi-Wan could feel the queen searching for something. The queen's gaze stops on the last handmaiden; the one with the astromech droid, R2-D2, it's as if the queen is seeking the girl's approval.

"We will do as you say" said the queen.

"Thank you Queen Amidala. I know you do not like this decision but it is for the best".

With that said and done Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti left the queen's room and headed off towards the front of the ship.

_-Break_

It has been decided that Obi-Wan, the handmaiden Padme, Jar Jar, and the droid R2-D2 will go to the spaceport of Mos Espa. Obi-Wan's contact is stationed at the port and he or she will help them as needed. Shaak Ti and the others will remain in the outskirts, to protect the queen if need be. Obi-Wan will need to recover a hyper-drive, a generator, a new fuel line, and actual fuel.

Obi-Wan and his three traveling companions are about to depart; he feels the worry of the young handmaiden, the nervousness of Jar Jar, and he hears the exited beeps and whistles coming from R2.

Padme has no objections to coming along with Obi-Wan and thankfully neither does he. Padme has been studying the man; he is aware of everything that is happening, he moves with a confidence most men don't have, and his presence is calming. As they enter the spaceport of Mos Espa, she finds herself listening to Obi-Wan's description of Tatooine and its inhabitants.

"Mos Espa" said Obi-Wan, "you will never find a greater hive of criminal and villainy. Men come here to disappear from anything that threatens them; whether it be the law, financial troubles, or a painful past in this place anyone ca vanish".

"Like us" said Padme with a smile.

"We need to head to the local cantina".

"Why?"asked Padme confused.

"To meet my contact, he should be here, undoubtedly trying to escape again".

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see what I mean when we meet him".

The small group found Mos Espa's cantina; it is one of the larger buildings in the spaceport, a building shrouded in shadows. As the group enters Padme can feel the potent smell of alcohol sting her nose, Jar Jar stays quiet and by Obi-Wan's side, and R2 is making no sound at all. Obi-Wan is carefully making his way to the back of the cantina; the local's merely stair at him and make a path for him, it seems that everyone is a bit panicked by his appearance.

Obi-Wan stops with Padme at his side; they are standing before a small group, a large man dressed in heavy armor, a woman with a veil on her face, and a young girl dressed as the woman. The man notices Obi-Wan and lets out a groan while the woman and child begin to giggle in joy at the sight of Obi-Wan; they have met with the contacts.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" said the man in anger. His reaction towards Obi-Wan only caused his companions to begin laughing.

"Padme" said Obi-Wan, "Allow me to introduce you to Jango Fett; Mandalorian and bounty hunter. His companion Zam Wesell and I'm afraid I don't know the little girl".

The woman Zam laughed and smiled at Obi-Wan. "You missed it Obi" said the woman, "Jango and me are hitched".

In a flash Jango pulled out a pair of blasters and had them aimed at Obi-Wan, "You laugh and I kill you Kenobi".

Obi-Wan gave a small nod of acknowledgement however there is still a smile on his face.

"We got what you asked for in your message" said Zam, "But you'll have to find the hyper-drive on your own Obi. Go looking at the salvage shops".

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled at the two. "Thank you for your help were can I get what you've acquired for me?"

"We sent some Jawa's to deliver your supplies to the coordinates you sent us a few hours ago" said Jango, "Zam, Sone lets go: If Kenobi's here more Jedi are around"

"By mister" said the girl, Sone, "daddy must like you if he didn't shoot you"

The three left the cantina all the while Obi-Wan was trying to hold back his laughter; everyone was distancing themselves from Jango, a man who more often than not is a hazard to your health. Obi-Wan and his companions left just as quickly as they came; Padme doing her best to stay in the background. The four are out of the cantina and as suggested they are searching the salvage shops; however, it seems that Obi-Wan is searching for something other than the hyper-drive they need.

"Obi-Wan this may be to personal" said Padme, "but how do you know Jango Fett: the leader of the Mandalorian clans".

"I saved his life" said Obi-Wan, "I helped Master Yoda uncover a corrupt governor on the Galidraan. The governor had tried to pit the Jedi order against the Mandalorians he'd betrayed; Jango and his men fought us, Jango himself killed six of my fellow Jedi in defense of his people but in the end we made peace: at the price of six Jedi and fifteen Mandalorians"

"And you trust this man" said Padme shocked.

"Yes" said Obi-Wan distractedly.

Obi-Wan's body went rigid for a few minutes and his head snapped in the direction of a small building; one of the salvage shops.

_-Break_

Obi-Wan entered the salvage shop; Padme and the others trying to follow him but he is to fast. By the time Padme, Jar Jar, and R2 reached Obi-Wan he was already speaking to the owner of the shop the two seem to be negotiating but Obi-Wan seems distracted. The owner is a Toydarian an insectoid like being with a less than inviting demeanor.

"So it is agreed then" said Obi-Wan, "You will sell me the hyper-drive".

The Toydarian spoke in a harsh tone; it seems he agrees, but he is not happy. The Toydarian, Watto, as a small boy raced inside and skidded to a halt at the sight of them. For a moment Obi-Wan and the boy locked eyes; it is as if time stood still for Obi-Wan, the force was swirling around. Scraps, components, and everything else began to levitate around Obi-Wan.

"Hey, hey, whatca doing" said Watto outraged.

Watto turned to the boy and raised his hand to hit the boy; Obi-Wan grabbed Watto's hand and glared at the Toydarian.

"You will never harm the boy" said Obi-Wan.

For a moment Watto's eyes widened, "I never harm the boy" repeated Watto.

Watto shock himself out of his daze and looked around him, "Well watch you wait for go get what you need"

The boy who was staring at Obi-Wan and the others wide eyes ran to the back of the shop; the Toydarian turned his attention back to Obi-Wan.

Watto ushered Obi-Wan and the others to the back. Obi-Wan followed his mood intense, Padme was still in shock, and Jar Jar is too afraid to say anything.

Padme quickly noticed that the boy is staring at her and Obi-Wan giving them a curious look.

"I'm Anakin, who are you?" said the boy timidly.

_-Break_

The wind was whipping around in the outskirts; the clear signs of a sandstorm, the winds are whipping Shaak Ti's robes as she looks towards Mos Espa. A sand storm is forming and it will delay Obi-Wan's return; thankfully Obi-Wan's contact sent most of the supplies and Obi-Wan has most likely acquisitioned the hyper-drive they need. However Obi-Wan has sent word of finding something other than the hyper-drive; Obi-Wan has found a force sensitive boy, one who's Midi-chlorians is the highest she has ever heard of.

'_Why cant things ever be simple with you Obi-Wan'_thought Shaak Ti.

Knowing him like she does, he will most likely bring the boy with him and anyone else that he takes pity on.

'_Why does he always do this. He just has to save everyone, even if it means breaking the code a hundred times over'_

Captain Panaka walked down the ramp behind her.

"This storm's going to slow them down". The man's worry is clear through the force; and Shaak Ti knows he has every right to worry.

"We're going to seal up the ship before it gets any worse"

"Of course Captain" said Shaak Ti, "Obi-Wan will be here by tomorrow,

_-Break_

Night has fallen over Tatooine; the blazing suns have settled and a raging sandstorm has consumed the night. Traveling anywhere for tonight will be impossible. Obi-Wan and his small group however have been given shelter by Anakin Skywalker and his mother Shmi Skywalker; Watto's slaves.

Shim is a wonderfully kind woman; the love and kindness that radiate off of this woman are like nothing he has ever felt. She is a pillar of light within the force, it is hard to imagine such good living here in Mos Espa. Padme, Jar Jar, Anakin, and R2 are currently eating; Obi-Wan is watching the sandstorm go by, waiting for it to clear.

"I saw you speaking to Anakin earlier" said Shmi as she walked over and stood next to Obi-Wan.

"Yes" said Obi-Wan, "your son discovered me to be a Jedi".

Shim smiles at Obi-Wan, "I knew there was a reason Watto accepted your credits: usually he doest, but somehow you convinced him".

"A force suggestion, I'm not proud of using it but the situation my companions and I are in calls for it".

"I understand Obi-Wan; however I don't see why you took Anakin's blood". Obi-Wan turned towards her and all he could feel was the love and concerns she has for Anakin.

"I won't lie to you. Anakin is undoubtedly one of the most powerful force users I've ever encountered; even before I landed here I could feel the force pulling me towards him".

"I've always known my Ani" is special whispered Shmi as a tear rolled down her face.

"Please Lady Shmi go get some rest".

Thankfully she left without asking too many question; Obi-Wan must do something about Anakin, the boy has the potential to be a great Jedi. The force brought him to Anakin and now he must make a choice as to the boy's future: the boy is trying to hide behind the door.

"You can come inside Anakin".

The young boy walks inside cautiously; his curiosity evident in the force, but his fear of Obi-Wan's reaction is also their. Obi-Wan turns around and smiles at the boy; when he looks at him he is reminded of himself, when he was just a boy.

"You have nothing to fear from me Anakin, if you have a question please ask me. I'm more than willing to help".

"I had a dream" said Anakin as he stood before Obi-Wan, "I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves... have you come to free us?"

"I was on my way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, our ship took damage. When I landed here the force guided me to you Anakin".

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's amazement and shock; the boy's connection to the force allows him to broadcast his emotions to others without him even knowing it.

"Will you free us". Anakin's voice is full of hope; hope that Obi-Wan doesn't want to crush.

"Please get your mother Anakin; I need to speak to her, and then I will answer your question".

Anakin rushed of to find his mother and minutes later Shmi walked through the door; hesitant to speak to Obi-Wan. She was afraid even without the aid of the force she can tell that this will be a major change within her and Anakin's lives.

"The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?"

"There was no father that I know of... I carried him, I gave him birth... I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?"

"I will help you both" said Obi-Wan with a smile, "Go gather whatever you need but pack lightly. Tomorrow you will leave Mos Espa with us".

Shmi burst into tears; she hugs Obi-Wan with all her strength and thanks him over and over again. The force has guided Obi-Wan towards the choice and right now as he holds the crying woman in his arms he can feel that he has made the right choice.

_-Break_

Shaak Ti was waiting for Obi-Wan; however, she is not at all pleased with the current development. As she predicted Obi-Wan has in fact brought the boy with him but he has also brought the boys mother. Obi-Wan should be returning any given moment now. Obi-Wan had force persuade their owner in to letting them go and deactivating the chips implanted in them.

'_That man is insufferable'._

Shaak Ti's hardened gaze soon feel on Obi-Wan who was nearing the ship, the handmaiden and Gungan not far behind. The boy Obi-Wan mentioned was running ahead of his mother who is calmly walking with the droid R2-D2 by her side. Even from a distance Shaak Ti could feel the powerful connection that the boy has to the force.

"You're doing well, Anakin! Just a little further!" said Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked up, his eyes searching the horizon for any sign of their destination. He smiled when he finally looks upon the gleaming ship; it undoubtedly the greatest ship he has ever seen. The silver surface shone brightly in the sun, calling him to hurry into its luxurious beauty. He wanted to stop to stare and take in every magnificent detail, but the sight of Obi-Wan ahead of him kept him moving; excitement and joy are flooding his veins.

"Everyone!" yelled Obi-Wan causing everyone to stop in their track, "Get down!"

Everyone obeyed without question; Anakin and everyone else landed face-first in the sand as a speeder bike of some kind raced overhead. The black speeder bike is carrying an unknown being on it; dressed in black and it's being cloaked in the darkside, this unknown is most definitely not a friend. Shaak Ti's watched in surprise as the black-cloaked figure leapt from the speeder; a long, silver cylinder grasped in its right hand.

Shaak Ti watched as Obi-Wan and the attacker activated their lightsabers; green and red blades clashed as the sand swirled around the two. Obi-Wan blocked a blow that could've easily removed his head, the red and green blades hissing they crossed. Obi-Wan push his attacker back into his stationed speeder.

"All of you get to the ship! Tell them to take off!"

The attacker rushed Obi-Wan again; their blades making contact, despite the attackers' efforts Obi-Wan had firm control of the duel.

Anakin, Padme, Jar Jar, Shmi, and R2 made it onto the ship safely with the aid of Shaak Ti and Captain Panaka. As soon as the five were on board Shaak Ti ordered for the ship to take; as they began to take off they could see Obi-Wan and their attacker still locked in a heated combat. Obi-Wan yet again pushed the attacker back and then he levitated him into the air and slammed him firmly into the ground.

Obi-Wan ran towards the ship and jumped onto its still open exit ramp; he landed just as it was begging to close, he turned his gaze to his down attacker. Who was begging to recover from his assault. The ship picked up speed and speed off; leaving their attacker behind.

Shaak Ti and the other rushed to Obi-Wan; despite the attack he seems unfazed by the attack.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Obi-wan looking at everyone with concern.

"Were all fine" said Padme.

"What was it?" asked Anakin as he stood by his mother's side.

"I'm not sure" responded Obi-Wan, "it may fight like a Jedi but it is no Jedi; it is enrapt within the darkside, and my guess is that he was after the queen."

Shaak Ti nodded in agreement. "He must've found a way to trace the transmission we received. There's no other way it could've located us."

Obi-Wan frowned. "No whoever attacked is trained in our ways it is possible he could've tracked us through the Force".

"What does this mean, Obi-Wan? Could we have a traitor somewhere in the Temple?".

"No, this attacker is something far different than a simple traitor".

Anakin and the others merely watch as the two Jedi converse over whatever attacked them.

"But are we safe?" asked Padme

"Safe enough for now" said Obi-Wan, "but I have no doubt he knows our destination and is already preparing to follow"

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Anakin

Obi-Wan could feel everyone's worry and apprehension.

"We will be patient. Shaak Ti and I will finish escorting you to the Coruscant; we will report this to the Jedi council. And when this is all said and done we will see what the force has in store for you Anakin".

The Reassurance in Obi-Wan's voice put everyone at ease; even Shaak Ti who was unnerved by what just happened took comfort in his words.

End Chapter Four

Please Review

P.S. for those of you wondering their will be pairings in this story. They will be Obi-Wan/Shaak Ti, Anakin/Padme, Qui-Gon/Shmi, Jango/Zam, and a few more. I hope you read & review; please enjoy the story


	5. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter Five: Discussions

Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti are in one of the ship's bunks; the Queens transport has yet to reach Coruscant and everyone on board is nervous of what is to come. Obi-Wan for the most part seems to be calm, he has given the queen his word that nothing will happen and that he will stand by her to the end.

He has spent most of the time since his battle in meditation; Obi-Wan informed the Queen that he would be concealing them in the force: if their attacker tried to follow he couldn't use the force to find them. He's finally emerged several hours later; Shaak Ti patiently waiting for his awakening.

"You seem tense" said Obi-Wan with a smile.

Shaak Ti could only level him with an intense glare; she does not approve of his jokes, especially in a time like this.

"We need to talk Obi-Wan. We must prepare our report to the council and ready ourselves for another encounter with this enemy".

"I fear that this enemy is a foe we Jedi have thought long since gone".

"You can't mean a …"

"A Sith", the tone in his voice is grave and his expression somber, "I can see someone clouding the force in darkness. A hooded man standing next to our attacker, giving him orders to attack, they were walking in the senate building, and planning plotting something disastrous".

"How can you see this and be so sure?" Shaak Ti's worry is evident in the force; these are serious allegations, if it were any other Jedi she'd dismiss them but this is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan one of the strongest in the order whose skill is second only to Master Yoda; the very same Obi-Wan who slowly but surely is growing stronger than Yoda.

"I know that everything I've seen is right because the force has shown it to me; the force has never lead me astray Shaak Ti".

"You said that you saw them at the senate building: do you believe the Sith have returned and that they've infiltrated the Republic".

"It has been centuries since we've heard of the Sith and in our ignorance we believe them to be gone; however, we Jedi must remember that wherever there is light there is also darkness. For centuries we Jedi have believed that we are safe but I fear that in the times to come that will be proven false".

"I pray to the force that you're wrong Obi-Wan; I don't know how the order would handle the return of the Sith".

"If they have return if they are truly alive than we Jedi will do what we've down countless times, we will face them and their darkness. I swear Shaak Ti that as long as I'm alive I will keep you and the order safe; nothing will happen".

Obi-Wan sent his reassurance through the force; he was giving her his word, something that she knows he has never gone back on.

_-Break_

As Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti discuss their next move Shmi, Anakin, Jar Jar and R2 are in the ships maintenance room. R2 is currently shut down. Jar Jar, is laying on a bench beside R2, his feet propped up on the droid's dome, a blanket barely covering his torso and deep snores coming from him. Anakin and Shmi sat close by both holding each other; the full impact of the past few days finally taking its hold on them.

"Can you believe it mom" said Anakin, "we're free".

"I know Ani; it seems like a dream, a wonderful dream".

"What do you think will happen?"

"I'm sure Obi-Wan has to handle his business first; he seems like a man that doesn't leave thing unfinished, and then he'll get to what happens to us".

"But why doesn't he just take care of us first?"

"Well I'm sure he has to make sure were all safe first; you saw what happened, something tried to hurt us".

"Yeah but Obi-Wan chased that bad guy running with his tail between his legs". The smile on Anakin's face made Shmi smile; it is a wonderful thing when a boy finds a good role model.

"Obi-Wan chased him off but remember Ani; men like that attacker are persistent, he will be back and I'm sure he'll want to finish what he started".

"Don't worry mom, Obi-Wan will beat that guy and we wont here from him again".

"I hope so Ani, I really do".

Soon the need for sleep overtook the two; the past few days' events have taken their toll on them, however both had smiles on their faces. The future was looking brighter and brighter for the two.

_-Break_

Queen Amidala and her handmaidens sat around Padme; despite the seriousness of their situations they are all smiling. It seems that even in their darkest hour the bonds of friendship can bring some joy to them. Captain Panaka is standing guard outside the door; the man is relentless in his duties.

"Well what is our next move?" asked the 'queen'.

Padme looked at her handmaidens; since the invasion Sabe, Rabe, Dorme, Eirate, and Corde have kept her safe by letting her pose as a handmaiden and having Dorme pose as the Queen.

"For now we will go to the senate and plead our people's case" said Padme, "Obi-Wan will go to the council and then he will go to the senate with us.

The five handmaidens looked at their queen with smiles on their faces; Dorme and Sabe were quietly giggling.

"And just what is so funny?" asked Padme wondering what would cause her friends to laugh at her.

"So now its Obi-wan is it" said Dorme, "what happened to being formal"

Padme blushed and looked away from her friends in embarrassment. "He said I would call him Obi-Wan or he'd expose me to Shaak Ti as queen".

The five handmaidens looked at their queen in shock. "But how does he know?" questioned Rabe.

"He's known since we landed on Tatooine" said Padme, "he says we almost had him fooled but he figured out when he read Panaka's mind when he escorted me to meet Obi-Wan and asked him to take me to Mos Espa".

"What was it like being with him?" asked Corde with a grin.

"I don't know how to fully describe him" said Padme, "it's as if he already knows what will happen. When I was with him it felt like nothing can harm me; he is kind, calm, honest, and so … so".

"Perfect" said Eirate giving Padme a smile, "to be honest being around him makes me feel something I can't describe; he's barely said two words to me but when I'm around him I feel as if nothing can go wrong".

"We can talk about our young queens hubby some other time; lets get some sleep" said Dorme.

Her comment caused the other handmaidens to burst out laughing but caused Padme to blush a deep red. After a few more comments, Padme and her handmaidens prepared to go to bed; most of the girls would find themselves dreaming of a certain Jedi.

_-Break_

The Queens ship has exited hyper-space and is going through re-entry onto the planet Coruscant; this world has been the center of all political activity throughout the galaxy over one-hundred generations. This world is literally a giant city were cultures and politics blend and at times clash. Coruscant is literally the center of the Republic, being the core worlds were the galactic senate is held at.

The Nubian cruiser is landing within the worlds central landing station; today is the day were the Queen, Obi-Wan, and Anakin will go head to head with there destinies. As soon as the ship is secured everyone begin to exit the ship.

Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti are the first to exit, The Queen, her handmaidens and Captain Panaka follow. Anakin who is bursting with excitement exits with his mother; the two most likely overwhelmed by all the activity that surrounds them.

Waiting for the group is Supreme Chancellor Valorum, several of his guards, many senators he does not recognize and Senator Palpatine. Obi-Wan notices the darkness that is clouding the Chancellor and his entourage; someone is trying to cloud his vision and the force, and their doing a poor job of it. Obi-Wan can clearly see the truth; someone is planning against the republic.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, your Majesty" said Palpatine as he took the Queens hands in his own, "I have come to present Supreme Chancellor Valorum to you".

"Welcome, Your Highness" said Valorum, "It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position".

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor" said the Queen, "Despite our situation I have had the aid of Masters Kenobi and Shaak Ti".

"Ah yes" said Palpatine, "Jedi Master Kenobi is amongst the brightest of the Jedi order. He has aided the republic many times before and I'm sure his presence will help our cause".

"Your praise is to much Senator" said Obi-Wan, "I will continue to aid the Queen but I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated".

"What has happened?" asked the Chancellor

"We faced an attacker earlier and I fear that there is more to this attacker than meets the eye".

"Oh my, that is serious indeed. What will be done?"

"Have no fears senator; the Queen will go to suit that has been made available for her in the senate building. Shaak Ti will continue with her and meet with a team of knights who will keep her safe".

After everything was done and said Obi-wan left the group in the more than capable hands of Shaak Ti; she escorted the Queen and her group to their place of residence in the senate building. Shaak Ti meet with Jedi Knights A'Sharad Hett, Quinlan Vos, and Luminara Unduli. The four knights will remain and wait for Obi-Wan's return. Quinlan and A'Sharad will remain guard outside with Captain Panaka while Shaak Ti and Luminara stay with the Queen.

Within the living room of the suit the Queen sits in the center of the room; on her left sit Shaak Ti and Luminara and on her right sit her handmaidens. Shmi and Anakin are sitting together on a small couch with Jar Jar sitting close by.

"The Republic is not what it once was" said Palpatine as he paces before the Queen, "The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics...its disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion".

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope". Padme does not like the situation as is and her senators words are making her lose hope.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now".

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum".

Padme frowned and wade her options; some tough decisions will have to be made. "He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?"

Palpatine stopped pacing and looked at the Queen. "Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts..."

"There's no time for that" said Padme, "The courts take more time to make decisions than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation".

"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being". Palpatine frowned at the thought; as if the very thought disgusted him.

"That is something I cannot do".

"Your Majesty" said Shaak Ti, "Whatever choice you make be assured that I will try to stand behind you. Be sure that Obi-Wan will also be there, he is not one to let others suffer".

"Thank you for your support Master Jedi; I will need all the help that comes my way".

_-Break_

Obi-Wan is standing in the center of the council chamber; the thirteen masters heard his report and he can feel their disbelief. The council consists of his master Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Even Piell, Yarael Poof, Oppo Rancisis, Yaddle, Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia, Depa Billaba, and Qui-Gon Jinn. He has encountered these individuals before and more often than not he has had to prove himself in their eyes; they all call him the future of the order but perhaps his report is more than what they can handle.

"Masters" said Obi-wan, "I've described this attacker and everything I can determine about him and as I said ...my only conclusion can be that it is a Sith Lord".

"A Sith Lord!" said Mace Windu in outrage and shock.

"Impossible!" said Ki-Adi-Mundi, "The Sith have been extinct for over a millennium"

"There have been times when we Jedi have thought them gone" said Qui-Gon, "and have they not returned to threaten not just our order but the stability of the galaxy".

"Right is Qui-Gon" said Yoda, "the very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are".

"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing" said Mace.

"Forgive my rudeness master Windu but it is that kind of thinking that has allowed the order to suffer great loses in the past". Mace leveled Obi-Wan with an intense glare but Obi-Wan was unmoved by Master Windu.

"We must only look at the past" said Obi-Wan as he looked at the masters, "Reaven was a great Jedi who was seduced by the dark-side and revived the Sith. We can also look at the True Sith; for over a thousand years they waited in the unknown regions of space after their defeat in the Great Hyperspace War to attack the Jedi and Republic. The Jedi of that time thought they'd defeated the Sith at look at the catastrophe that happened".

The Masters sat stunned at Obi-Wan; he was right, and it is difficult to accept such frightening thoughts.

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must". Yoda as always trusted his apprentice's judgment.

"If anyone else made such claims we would have a hard time believing them" said Ki-Adi-Mundi, "You Knight Kenobi are the one Jedi in all the order who is not clouded by darkness. We fear the Sith's return however we know that with your judgment the order has hope".

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Master Qui-Gon will aid you. Protect her and discover the Sith".

"This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target. If the sith are involved I maybe of help", said Qui-Gon, "I have dealt with darkside users and my experience maybe of assistance".

'_Xanatos'_thought Obi-Wan, _'He was corrupted by something long ago; something that had nothing to do with Qui-Gon, perhaps the Sith are returning'._

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you" said Mace Windu as he ended the meting.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon made their way to the Senate building after the building; as the two entered the Senate building and made there way to the Queens quarters Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked in a peaceful silence. At the entrance of the apartment stood Quinlan Vos and A'Sharad Hett; two of Obi-Wan's oldest friends, amongst the few he had.

"Greetings Obi-Wan, Master Qui-Gon" said A'Sharad.

"It's good to see the two of you, although I wish is what under different conditions" said Obi-Wan with an apologetic smile.

"Doesn't matter" said Quinlan, "What's the plan".

"Master Qui-Gon will lead the two of you along with Luminara to protect the Queen. Shaak Ti and I will wait to face the attacker and bring him in".

"Understood" said A'Sharad, "The Queen is currently at the senate with Shaak Ti. When she returns we will plan for our next move".

End Chapter

Please Review


	6. A Day at Congress, A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars

**Chapter Six: A Day at Congress, A Helping Hand**

The Senate chambers are huge. Thousands of senators and their aides sit in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area in the center of all the senate members. Hundreds of aides and droids hurry about. Senator Palpatine, Queen Amidala, Eirta, Rabe, Dorme, Corde, Sabe and Captain Panaka sit in the Naboo congressional box, one of many floating platform were senators and their entourages sit.

Palpatine leans over to the Queen, "If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session".

"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator" said Queen Amidala.

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor...I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance... your Majesty, our only, chance" said Palpatine.

"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" asked Queen Amidala.

"He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help" said Palpatine with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo" said Chancellor Valorum. His voice powerful and demanding draws the attention of all galactic senators.

The Naboo congressional box floats into the center; The Queen and Senator Palpatine standing to face the whole of the galactic community.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation" said Palpatine.

A second congressional box rushes into the center of the Senate. It is filled with Federation trade barons led by Lott Dod, the Senator for the Federation.

"This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" said an angry Lott Dod.

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station" said Valorum with an intense glare.

Lott Dod reluctantly moves back to his place.

" To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf". Palpatine moved aside and let all eyes fall on Queen Amidala.

Queen Amidala stands and addresses the assembly. There is some applause.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade..." said Amidala, however, she was interrupted.

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth" said Lott Dod.

"Overruled" said Chancellor Valorum.

"Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure" said Lott Dod.

A third box representing Malastare moves into the center of the room. Aks Moe, the Ambassador, addresses the convention.

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed...that is the law" said Aks Moe.

"The Point is…" said Valorum

Valorum confers with several of his aides and Vice Chairman Mas Amedda. Palpatine whispers something to Queen Amidala.

"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear" whispers Palpatine.

"The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" said Valorum.

Queen Amidala is angry but remains composed, a life time of schooling and self-control hold her back from insulting the source of her anger.

"I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a "vote of no confidence"...in Chancellor Valorum's leadership" said Amidala.

"What?...No!" shouted Valorum.

This causes a great stir in the assembly. A loud murmur crescendos into a roar of approval and jeers. Chancellor Valorum is stunned and stands speechless. His Vice Chair, Mas Amedda, takes over.

"Order! We shall have order..." said the Vice Chair.

Things settle down a little. The Federation box settles next to Amidala. To her right Queen Amidala notices a congressional approaching. Her eyes widen as she see's Obi-Wan standing next to Jango Fett and a mixed group of Jedi and Mandalorians. Prince Bail Organa moves his box into the arena beside.

"Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum" said Bail with a reassuring look at Amidala.

"The motion has been seconded by Bail Organa of Alderaan. Jango Fett of Mandalore what do you say to this vote of no confidence".

"Mandalore seconds this motion as well. We also wish to inform the Trade Federation that if their blockade on Naboo isn't moved we'll gladly bombard their ships out of the way" said Jango with a glare directed at Lott Dod.

"WHAT WHY?" demands Lott Dod.

"Because" said Obi-Wan calmly, "Your blockade is keeping supplies from reaching Mandalore. Mandalore is at the very edge of Republic Space and recovering from civil war, your blockade is helping you make money but it is harming Naboo, Mandalore, and possibly other worlds".

Mas Amedda turns to the confused Valorum, and whispers something to him.

"There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session" said Bail.

"The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study" said Lott Dod while looking at Jango fearfully.

The assembly begins to chant. Valorum talks to Mas Amedda.

"Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!" chants the assembly.

Palpatine stands next to Amidala.

"You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us...Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue..." Palpatine smiles with reassurance.

"The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote" said Mas Amedda.

The Federation delegation is furious. Valorum turns to Palpatine.

"Palpatine, I thought you were my ally...my friend. You have betrayed me! How could you do this?" said Valorum as the assembly dispersed.

_-Break_

Queen Amidala is standing, staring out the window, with Jar Jar. The lights of the city shimmer before them. Eirta and Sabe stand near the door. Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti stand in the center of the Queens private chambers. Jar Jar turns to face the Queen and sees her sadness.

"Mesa wonder why da guds invent pain?" said Jar Jar.

"To motivate us, I imagine..." answered the Queen

"Yousa tinken yousa people ganna die?"

"I don't know".

"Gungans ganna get pasted too, eh?". The fear in is voice was clear.

"I hope not".

"Gungans do die'n without a fight... wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army. Dat why you no liken us, metinks".

Palpatine and Captain Panaka rush into the room and bow before the Queen.

"Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor" said Captain Panaka.

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed" said Palpatine proudly.

"Who else has been nominated?" questioned the Queen.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan, Ainlee Teem of Malastare, and Kal Skirata of Mandalore" answered Panaka.

"I feel confident...our 'situation' will create a strong sympathy vote for us... I will be Chancellor, I promise you" swore Palpatine.

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, and our way of life..." said Amidala.

"Don't worry" said Obi-Wan, "Jango and his Mandalorian fleet will distract the Federation. The good Senator can fight here, your Majesty if we can we will try to free Naboo".

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty; unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor. But as you see our allies will buy us precious time to hopefully save our people".

"Thank you Obi-Wan" said Amidala with a smile, "I know you most have gone to great lengths to buy us time".

"Not to worry" said Shaak Ti, "the Mandalorians owe Obi-Wan a few favors, with their assistance in this matter their debts to Obi-Wan will be cleared in full".

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do...Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people".

"Go back! But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty. Let Master Kenobi handle the battle field, you need to see stay here were its safe".

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. I will go back and we will either win or die. Captain!".

"Yes, You're Highness?"

"Ready my ship!"

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe" pleaded the Captain.

"No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate".

Amidala and her handmaidens exit the room and didn't notice Palatines self-satisfied smile.

-Break

Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti stand outside the on a balcony on the Jedi Temple. They await a shuttle to take them to a ship to depart to Naboo.

"You seemed worried" said Obi-Wan as he moved closer to his oldest friend and fiercest rival.

They grew up together, they were knighted together, and one point was the closest of friends until Shaak Ti decided to distance herself. There has always been an unspoken tension in-between them but in the past few years it's grown more volatile for the two. At some point the differences that had surrounded them seemed so obvious; the age difference, the species difference, and the difference in their beliefs.

'_When did our friendship go so wrong' _thought Obi-Wan, _'when did any of our differences matter, when did I lose my friend'_

"You worry about yourself Obi" said Shaak Ti with a smile, a forced smile but still a smile.

"Oh so it's back to calling me Obi" said Obi-Wan with a smile, "never thought I'd hear you sound so like the old you"

"I know I haven't been the greatest friend but things have been hard". Obi-Wan looked at the woman before him and his heart nearly broke.

The demands of the order were hard and sometimes he forgets that not everyone can fulfill their duties as easily as he has.

"I promise Ti after this is all over well go to Mandalore just like when we were younger. Well get away and you can-".

"We'll discuss this later Obi"

**End Chapter**

Yo, its been a while since I updated but im back so heres the new chapter


End file.
